


Chloe Decker vs the Devil's "True" Face (A Choose Your Own Adventure Story)

by SueBob99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "the choices are on you my dear", Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Lucifer, Protective Chloe, Romance, Slight Meta, Sweetness, beginings of smut (if you get that one), character death (but only with those endings), hurt/comfort (if you get those endings), if you don't like your ending just try again, lots of different endings, mentions of a case, nothing is set in stone - Freeform, set before S2E11 (when Chloe was more clueless), so I went bonkers...and here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/pseuds/SueBob99
Summary: While out on a case Chloe sees Lucifer's devil face.This time you answer the tough questions...- should you holster your gun?- who should you approach for advice- Linda or Maze?- should you see him tonight (or even at all)?You play as Chloe, a chick who unfortunately does figure out what she saw. At the end of every page you get to choose between two options (and turn to the appropriate page). There are many options and 14 endings (9x "good", 4x "bad", 1x "neutral"). Endings inc...fluff, comfort (several), romance, friendship, beginings of smut, hurt, etc. Make your choices, see where it goes.(Page links for each option added, for easier navigation)





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> For Antarctic_Echoes- for the sweet fic gifts.
> 
> Comments appreciated.  
> (I'd love to know what endings people end up with)

“Lucifer, can’t you sit still?” you exclaim as your partner flips through the squad car glove box, and prods on the radio.

Pop music floods the interior and you sigh. “We’re on a stake out. You cannot play music.”

“But Detective, he’s not even here. Little miscreant’s probably at one of the other warehouses.” At your glare, Lucifer sighs, leg agitatedly bouncing and fingers tapping his thighs. “Fine. I’ll turn it down.”

He leans across you, wafting expensive spiced aftershave, turning the knob and jabbing buttons. Music skips from rock, to rap, to country, back to rock.

The Greggor case, and reason you’re sat with your overgrown, naughty schoolboy of a partner on a Wednesday evening, initially presented as a straightforward robbery-murder but was actually about secrets beneath the attractive façade of smartest-guy-in-the-room Robert Greggor. Greggor who was once every inch the astute deal-making businessman (and loving father), had hidden catastrophic (and totally avoidable) financial losses.

Lucifer’s been twitchy ever since a stray blond hair revealed Greggor’s Mini-Me son Mark had lied about visiting his old man. Mark had grown up in his father’s business, attended his university, was mentored by him. His office was plastered in pictures of Mark smiling as Daddy shakes hands with one more esteemed dignitary, president, or captain of industry. Mini-Me Mark, who so worshiped his flawless businessman father, couldn’t cope with the forthcoming bankruptcy. And a quick what-do-you-desire chat with Mini-Me’s unhappy wife proved he felt personally betrayed, and worried Daddy’s new reputation would taint him too. One revelation had obliterated a previously unshakable bond.

And Lucifer’s taking the death personally.

He’s hunched over the radio, leg twitching, hands fine-tuning a sexpert relationship call-in show.

You turn down the volume.

“I just…I…I don’t understand Mini-Me’s rage.” Lucifer’s fingers drum the armrest. “His Dad was no monster. He didn’t do anything so very wrong. Didn’t even lie.” Lucifer’s tone is gloomy. “He just wanted to be valued. Is that so awful? So unforgivable?”

Of course this would be one of those things he doesn’t understand.

“Depends on the people,” you say. “Sometimes a revelation is so against the essence of how one person sees another that they can’t get past it. Or, like Mark they feel they never knew their loved one.”

“Perhaps some people have good reason to hide their true selves.” Lucifer trains his wide brown-eyes on you. “You’d leave?”

“In the case of Robert Greggor, no, he was a good man and it’s a shame his son couldn’t see that.” You rub circles on your aching forehead. “Look Lucifer, if you want to discuss what’s bothering you, I’m here for you.”

You click off the radio.

Smirking, Lucifer pulls out his phone and taps the radio app. The car fills with rock music.

“Oh, come on.”

Lucifer waves you away, instead raising the volume on an advert for ‘Masks Nightclub’, the sort of club offering a 241 happy hour, watered-down vodka and allowing patrons entry wearing trainers. The sort of establishment where Lucifer wouldn’t be caught dead.

“Will you be gracing Lux tonight? Perhaps my penthouse?”

Deciding to play his game, you say, “I would like to curl up under the covers with something steamy…”

Lucifer licks his lips, watching yours as you continue...

“…something that’s tempting and sooooooo stimulating. That’ll put me through my paces. An experience that’s hot and creamy…” You grin as he leans into your space, eyes twinkling: sometimes he’s so adorably easy. “I’m curling up with a hot chocolate and a good book.”

Lucifer makes a whining noise. “But that’s boring!”

“Relaxing.”

“I bet you won’t even Irish it up.”

“Why would I?”

“And you’ll no doubt make it with that deplorable powdered rubbish!”

You picture the carton somewhere in your cupboard’s deep recesses. “Does it matter?”

“Friends don’t let friends go without.” He smirks like he’s not talking about the drink. “One day you’ll have to treat yourself.”

You squeeze his leg. “Not tonight. I plan on a very peaceful night.”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To wait for the murderer (TURN TO PAGE 19)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281288)  
\- [To go home for a quiet night in (TURN TO PAGE 29)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281372)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- notes added (2 unused endings)


	2. Page 2

You drive for fifteen minutes before realizing you’re heading the wrong direction to collect Trixie (from Trixie’s new friend Becca’s Mum Jessica’s house) instead aiming for the coast and Mum’s beach house.

You pull your car beside the sidewalk and switch the engine off. Your thoughts are so jumbled you’re shocked you didn’t just drive into the ocean. Pull it together, Decker! you tell yourself.

Fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel, you decide you need help, guidance.

Linda is the obvious choice: a therapist, office nearby, and she knows Lucifer. But you absolutely cannot tell her the truth about her favourite fanboy patient. Or worse, that Linda and Satan made the beast with two backs, bumped boots and smushed uglies. Many times.  
Oh, God!  
Oh, God!  
Oh, God! You got a good stare at Satan’s wedding tackle!  
Oh, God, must stop saying; oh, God!

You glance up at your felted car roof. “No offense meant.”

Then there’s Maze.

Who’s terrifying. Which actually makes tons of sense, now you think about it. As do all the whips and knives, sex toys resembling hand-to-hand combat weapons of an invading alien race, and even the manacles you found in the bathroom that one time.

She knows about Lucifer.

And at this moment, she’s far less terrifying than him.

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To visit Maze (TURN TO PAGE 15)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281258)  
\- [To visit Linda (TURN TO PAGE 13)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281243)


	3. Page 3

You stand looking at Lucifer, half-lent against his couch, taking in his wide boyish smile. He loves me, you think and are flooded with a wave of pride in the brave, kind-hearted man.

He’s yours.

And, although he doesn’t know it yet, you’re his.

You close the gap, run your fingertips along his stubbly jaw line, and bring his mouth to yours for a soft kiss. His lips are motionless, seemingly stunned, then they fervently return your kiss. The kiss deepens. His clever tongue finds yours. 

Running your fingernails through his hair, you scrape the scalp, making his breath hitch. He seems to love the sensation of them biting into his skin and he moans into your mouth. 

You grind your hips into the part of him pressing urgently against you. He smirks. “Minx”

As his fingers tease your hair, you trail kisses from his collarbone to his ear and whisper, “I want you.”

He drives you back, hands on each shoulder, unfathomably dark hooded eyes searching yours. “Are you unwell?”

You choke down a laugh. “I’m fine.”

“Are you quite sure?” His gaze searches you, one hand running raggedly through his hair. “Should I stop this? Is this something a good friend would stop?”

“I’m very, very fine.” You move past his arms to grind against him again and he groans loudly.

You push him back against the dark orange leather armrest, turn smartly on your heal and do your best confident-stride in the direction of his bedroom, giving yourself a pep talk as you unbutton your shirt, and, without looking, drop it over your shoulder (’Hold it together Decker, he’s had hundreds, no thousands of women…and men before you, but you were at least a so-so actress once, you’ve got this’). 

At the doorway you shimmy your hips, letting your skirt slide the length of your long legs, so you’re lent casually against the door frame in only your bra and panties, half silhouetted in the bar’s warm glow. 

You smile at him over your shoulder, at how he’s still stood in the same position, admiring you. His breathing is ragged, mouth falling open.

You give him a moment, but his heated gaze seems to have gotten stuck on your legs. More open staring and you clear your throat. “Coming Lucifer? Don’t you want to show me this famous stamina I’ve been hearing so much about?”

 

-The End-


	4. Page 4

“So you want me to Obi-Wan on a problem but can’t say what?” Ella chews her pen thoughtfully. 

“It’s not really mine to confide,” you say, feeling a wave of absurd protectiveness. It’s not like the devil needs little-old-you’s defence.

“A spiritual crisis?” Ella asks. “Coz I’m all on the holy down-lows. This one time-”

“I guess…yes…actually.”

“Then no problemo! I just chat to the big guy. The G-man. The Big G. He’s always listening.”

“That’s actually…not a totally bad idea.” You pat her arm. “Thanks Ella.”

Leaving the lab, you search and are unsurprised to find an empty spot in perma-empty Interrogation Room 4, a room famed within the department for its inexplicable and lingering sweaty armpit stench. Your chances of interruption are slim.

You kneel facing the brown-stained back wall, press your hands together in prayer, and address the heavens.

“Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy…” You falter feeling like a fraud, address The Almighty who, only last week, you were fairly adamant didn’t exist. “Dear Lucifer’s Dad, sorry I haven’t…you know…called before. I need guidance about your son, the…actual devil. 

“I can’t believe that’s who he is. I mean he’s not like…that. He’s not.

“He’s not some great deceiver; actually, watching him avoid the truth without technically lying is hilariously adorable. He’s not after anyone’s soul. He gets his filthy temper from you I guess, but it’s never malicious. He does tempt people with sin, with himself mostly, but for their enjoyment. There’s not a malicious bone in his over-tall divinely-crafted body. He’s certainly not ‘the devil’ who perches on shoulders persuading innocents to commit mass genocide or other senseless grotesque evils.

“Actually if there’s only one thing devil legends get right, it’s his pride. So how could you serve him up as a scapegoat for all humanity’s wickedness?!” You take a shaky breath, forcing yourself calm; aware you really don’t want your colleagues finding you shouting at the ceiling. “What loving Father casts his favourite son into a burning pit? What kind of shiftless deadbeat Dad doesn’t contact his son for millennia? No wonder poor Lucifer’s in therapy! When I worked uniform, we investigated Dads like you!

“And another thing-” 

There’s a burst of snickering. 

Opening your eyes, you turn.

Maze is in the doorway, creased over with laughter, laughing so hard she can barely breathe. “You…versus…God…that’s a Heavyweight prizefight…like a bug and a windshield...hope you like lightening…and swarms of crawly things.” 

“Interrupting prayer is rude.”

“That’s what that was? With the insults? And yelling?”

Embarrassed, you gape at her.

“Why not go all in and threaten to shoot him? Or arrest him for negligent parenting?” Maze laughs harder, dropping onto one knee. “You could report him to Child Protective Services.”

“I was asking for spiritual guidance.”

Maze starts sniggering again. “I don’t pray and even I know that’s not how it’s done. Told Lucifer you’re made of stern stuff.” 

You glower at her, then start giggling, your palms still pressed together in prayer.

Maze leans over her shoulder, yelling out the doorway. “Hey, Lucifer, come check this out!”

 

-The End-


	5. Page 5

“I need you to put away the weapon, Dan.” As training taught, you try focusing on his eyes, not the police issue gun shaking in his hand. You keep your tone peaceful as you say, “This isn’t about Lucifer, it’s about you. You’re a good cop. You’d never shoot an unarmed man. That’s not who you are. You protect and serve, Officer Espinoza.”

At the use of his title, Dan seems to steady himself, starts lowering his weapon.

You smile. “Good. That’s good.”

Nodding to you, Dan clicks on the safety and slides his gun into its holster, just as six uniformed officers storm the storage building.

And you breathe a massive sigh.

The next few minutes are a blur of flashing lights and sirens. Officers separate Dan and Lucifer, two drag Dan to a patrol car, where you know there’ll be a therapist waiting at the other end. Two cuff your suspect, while the remainders insist paramedics check Lucifer. He keeps his sorrowful brown-eyed gaze on you as he allows himself to be lead away.

Once he’s out of sight, you get in your car and leave.

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To think (TURN TO PAGE 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281123)  
\- [To avoid Lucifer (TURN TO PAGE 26)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281336)


	6. Page 6

Overwhelmed, you drive to the nearest budget motel, the sort of graffiti-ridden establishment no one would think to search for you, and check in. You make a quick call to Dan telling him a sketchily-defined emergency has come up and he needs to collect Trixie from her friend’s house, then perch on your lumpy mattress for a dinner of Cheetos, Bacon Pig Puffs and Teeny Tiny Donuts.

Over the rest of the night, your phone beeps several times. Each beep makes you jump.

Lucifer:  
We need to talk. Meet me?  
8:43pm

Lucifer:  
You choose the local.  
9:21pm

Lucifer:  
Anywhere you fancy. As public as you like. As busy as you like. You can even bring your gun. Shoot me in the leg if it helps.  
9:46pm

Lucifer:  
Detective?  
10:20pm

Lucifer:  
Please.  
12:43am

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To reply to Lucifer (TURN TO PAGE 23)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281318)  
\- [To never see Lucifer again (TURN TO PAGE 11)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281234)


	7. Page 7

“I don’t know if I can face him tonight.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Linda raises a hand. “Sometimes we feel pressured, often by our own high standards, to instantaneously work through huge issues. When, in fact, we need time away and help processing. For that, in this case, I have a longer-term alternative therapeutic aid.”

“Alternative? Is it…?”

“Ethical? Noooooooo, not really. But it might help.” Linda clasped her hands together over her knee. “My point is: don’t pressurize yourself. Whatever pace we can process things that’s the correct pace.”

You sigh. “But that doesn’t help me with Lucifer.”

“Part of you wants to be instantly alright, but you’re not. So the real question is: are you alright telling Lucifer you’re not okay?”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To take Dr. Linda’s therapeutic alternative (TURN TO PAGE 25)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281324)  
\- [To ask Lucifer for thinking space (TURN TO PAGE 10)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281213)


	8. Page 8

You pace nervously in Lucifer’s elevator at it ascends to the penthouse. You’re not sure what’s more shocking: that your inappropriately amusing playboy friend is actually Satan. Or that Lucifer, your Lucifer, has feelings for you. Probably the first one. But definitely should have seen at least one coming.

The elevator pings and you step out into his eerily quiet apartment. The main lights are dark, the only light is the bar’s warm glow, lighting exotic whiskeys. Its orange glow reflects off his glossy Steinway piano. Where on top, there’s already a line of dirty shot glasses and two drained scotch bottles where he’d obviously begun his night. You dread the state you’ll find him. At least you know what to expect. You’ve seen this distressingly familiar sight before. You’ve been here with him and you know him. And knowing he loves you somehow fills you with a warmth and certainty towards him.

You find him on the balcony, a dishevelled mess (at least by his standards). Half his hair stands on end. He’s jacket-less in the cool night air, pale silk shirt un-tucked and missing one button. Four empty bottles rest at his feet. He stubs out a cigarette and gulps the largest scotch you’ve ever seen. His tense shoulders, aggrieved expression and far off gaze remind you of a cornered wounded animal and you wonder if the booze made things worse or that he had time to seethe.

“Detective!” He squints at you and waves his glass wide. “Come to douse me in Holy water? Or perhaps a straight forward smiting? Lakes of fire and brimstone can be so tricky to locate.”

“I’m not here to hurt you,” You say and he laughs.

“Don’t you get it? I’m a poisonous creature who only causes suffering. I wouldn’t blame you if you were here to kill me.” Lucifer scowls down over the railing and, in a quiet barely-audible voice, says, “Why are you here?”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To talk about his love (TURN TO PAGE 12)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281237)  
\- [To ask to see his other face (TURN TO PAGE 21)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281297)


	9. Page 9

“Dan, you’re not in danger. We’re not in danger. Everything’s going to be fine.” You lower your handgun, click the safety back on, and wait as Dan’s gaze follows the movement. “We’ll both holster our guns. I’ll go first.”

“Detective don’t!” Lucifer declares over your shoulder. “Protect yourself!”

You hear his movement behind you, and in response Dan’s shaking hands jerk.

Bang.

Your chest explodes with pain.

Then, somehow, you’re sat on the cold concrete, looking up at Lucifer’s panicked brown eyes. He’s bracing you upright, his jacket pressed against your chest. “Not like this!” he pleads. He’s breathing heavily, frantically applying pressure, but its not helping. Your chest is stained red, chest slick. His jacket drips blood. And you know you won’t survive. The sense of unfairness is overwhelming, that you won’t get to hug Trixie one last time or give your goodbyes. Your Mom’s been merrily filming incommunicado in darkest New Zealand and won’t return for another fortnight. You’d hate your death to be the first thing she hears.

You’re not nearly ready to go. Apparently Lucifer feels similarly, saying, “You can’t leave, Detective. We still have cases. L.A. is teeming with bad guys. You don’t want those depraved reprobates going unpunished. Hell, I haven’t helped with that needless paperwork you keep grousing about.”

In your wooziness, you wonder if Dan will finally collect Trixie on time.

Your fingers are numb. Your arms and legs feel impossibly heavy. Lead weights. Panic grips you. You can’t move. Breathing is a struggle. You gasp jerky shallow breaths, each one more difficult. They sound faint, growing fainter.

“Stay with me,” Lucifer whispers.

But he must think you’ve died, because he gently lays you against the hard floor, taking a second to brush aside a stray hair. His brown eyes gaze at you with the softest expression he’s ever given, and then they blaze. His eyes glow red and orange with hell’s fire, radiating fury like a hot embrace. His face becomes a twisted vision, all scarred raw flesh and blackened bone. Untamed righteous rage rolls off him. You’ve never seen him so incensed. He moves out of view but you can hear him…

“What did you do Daniel?! What did you do?!” His voice is an animal growl. “You’ll wish you never saw my nasty side. The things I’ll do to you! The wicked sinful brutal torments. The unending pain. You’ll beg Dad for death!”

 

-The End-


	10. Page 10

The elevator pings and the doors slide open to soft music. Lucifer’s sat at the piano, back half silhouetted by the bar’s glow as he plays, concentrating on the subtle actions of his fingers. The melody is recognizably sorrowful, and after a moment you identify it as Radiohead’s Creep. He pours himself into it, poignant at turns, then fingers bouncing off keys, hard and dramatic. He lingers after every stanza, caressing meaning into every movement.

Under the piano notes, you detect Lucifer’s deep voice but the words are sung low as though to himself. Listening hard, you decipher the lyrics…

“…don’t care if it hurts,  
I want to have control,  
I want a perfect body,  
I want a perfect soul,”

You pause, stock still, embarrassed at intruding. His emotional voice sends a shiver through you, as he makes others’ words sound so poetic.

“I want you to notice,  
When I’m not around,  
You’re so fucking special.  
I wish I was special.

“But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don’t belong here.”

You want give him his moment alone. But if you leave the elevator’s ding would ‘out’ you, and besides you pride yourself on facing issues head on. So you walk to him, going unnoticed as he continues...

“She’s running out again,  
She’s running out…  
She’s run-”

As you place your hand on his shoulder, his fingers falter.  
He awkwardly clears his throat. “No pitchfork, Detective? No crucifix to brandish? If you don’t have one I’m sure Miss Lopez could help.”

“That’s not fair Lucifer.”

“Not worried you might be hell-bound? That I’ll whisper wicked sins in your ear?”

“It’s just so much.” You wave your arms wide at the enormity of a God-guided existence and a guaranteed afterlife. “Too much”

“I understand,” Lucifer says with a quiet voice.

“I wanted you to know, I just need to think.”

“Away from me.” He nods to himself. “You’re too good a person to stay now you grasp what I am.” Lucifer’s brown eyes stare into you. “If I don’t see you again-”

“You will-”

“But if I don’t, then…” Lucifer takes a deep breath and grinds out the words, “…then…this last year working with you, being your partner, was the happiest I’ve been in my life.”

“I’m not ditching you.”

He gives a twisted smile.

At a loss, you pat his shoulder, and then walk to the elevator. 

Inside, you hesitate at the buttons. You pause, finger resting on the down arrow, staring at it, and then you begin pacing from one well lit wall to the other, thoughts a jumble. 

God exists and he’s Lucifer’s actual Dad, and there really is an afterlife where people are sorted in a (dogmatic?) binary system, and when you shot Malcolm you sent him to hell, and how’s he being tortured? And you’ll go somewhere when you die, and what about friends and relations: Trixie and Ella are clearly going to Heaven but what about Dan? And your civilian consultant partner was fashioned in Heaven but your flatmate was forged in Hell, and you think she fancies Amenadiel, and, Oh God, Amenadiel is an angel, and Lucifer’s Satan, and she cut off his wings, and he had his wings stolen, and who the hell owned the wings you actually recovered? And he tortures people, your best friend tortures people.

Forcing yourself to stop pacing, you take a large breath and sloooooooooooooooowwwlly breathe out.

You don’t know if you’ll cope.

Another deep breath.

The elevator’s orange lights shine brightly and you're reminded of a different visit, another ride, this time up to Lucifer’s penthouse. You’d been so hurt and drunk. Let’s face it, mostly drunk. Riding up, wearing your distressed-tragic-drunk-face, determined to throw yourself at your lothario friend who always reserved you a space in his double bed. Never expecting your friend (who hadn’t heard innuendo he didn’t adore, whose encyclopaedic knowledge of sex lingo had you bookmarking the Urban Dictionary) would put your needs ahead of his. That he’d drop his plans (wild sex with any number of Brittanys), hold you close, and keep you company like a good friend.

Through the elevator doors, faint piano playing resumes. It’s just instrumental this time, but the notes sound a lot like Keep Me in Your Heart. He really does expect you’re abandoning him. Makes sense, you think, his Dad, his siblings: everyone he trusts lets him down. Leaving would hit him in his softest spot emotionally. It must feel like history repeating itself. Eternally rejected, and he knows it.

The melody is flowing, played precisely by reverent fingers, and producing an achingly gloomy tune. Listening, you’re struck by how much he needs a friend. 

To mean something to someone.

At the elevator control panel, you press open. This time he must have heard the chime as he swivels on his stool, then looks about him. “Forget something?” 

You gesture for him to rise, which he does warily, immediately stepping back to keep the piano between you.

“I need to think,” you say. “But I don’t have to do it alone.”  
Lucifer looks confused. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Tonight we’ll just focus on you and me. Work out the rest later.”

As you step towards him, he tries to pull back but you gently take his hand. “I know you’re struggling and if we’re as good friends as I thought, then I can just be here for you.” You offer a smile. “I could really do with a friend and I think you could too.”

You tug his hand and he hesitantly allows himself to be guided to the orange couch, where you press on his shoulders and seat him, before settling at his knee.

His posture is ramrod straight and he avoids your gaze as he says, “What now, Detective?”

Leaning against him, you rest your head on his warm chest where his heart beats fast, and position his arm around your shoulder. His body tenses, breath held, and then his chest softens as he releases an uneven breath. 

“Tell me about you,” you murmur.

Lucifer sighs. “Everything?”

“I want to know you.”

“You’re quite sure?”

“Yes. Even the stuff you’re not proud of.”

“As you wish.” Seemingly instinctively, Lucifer’s arm clasps you tighter. “Then I better start with Uriel.”

***

Grinning to himself, Lucifer sits watching the blazing L.A. sunrise, glow spilling across the balcony and into his living room. He shifts uncomfortably where his lower-back aches from being in the same position all night, held in place by the supple comfort of his detective, who’s now snoring (and no doubt drooling) on his Armarni.

Ghosting air across his hand, his detective twitches and gives a loud snort not unlike a drunken Norwegian nurse. So he strokes her hair, and holds her close, soothing the kind, brave human who dares sleep soundly in the Devil’s arms. 

 

-The End-


	11. Page 11

First thing in the morning you call Olivia explaining you need emergency leave due to family issues. Then you collect Trixie and take her “on holiday” to Mom’s Montana mountain cabin for the next fortnight.

Trixie (her safety) must be your first priority.

On your return Olivia calls you into her office, introducing you to Detective Jack Bekker. He’s a transfer from Palo Alto and your new partner. “Mr Morningstar called. He regrets he’s apparently no longer able to act as your partner.” Olivia pats your arm. “Shame. So foxy.”

Maze has moved out. When you return for clean clothes, you find the apartment abandoned, her belongings gone. She’s dirtied every cup, plate and pan in the place. 

She’s also gifted you her sex swing. 

Over the next few months, life returns to some semblance of normality.

Sometimes you miss Lucifer. If you’re truly honest, there’s a lot to miss: How he valued justice; the way he encouraged your crime-solving instincts; the way you worked as a team, supporting each other, saving each other’s lives; how he always had your back; his adorably warped perspective on minor emotional events; how he livened dull stakeouts with near constant innuendo; the way he ran whenever there was paperwork; his sweet smile when you were alone; and when you called him your friend, how he’d gaze at you with an expression of wonder.

As a partner Jack’s efficient and by-the-book, but mostly out for himself. You learn not to get into dangerous situations without calling backup, and think of yourself as working alone. 

 

-The End-


	12. Page 12

“I know you love me,” You say, inching slowly to where he’s leaning against the railing.

Lucifer looks down over L.A., avoiding your gaze. “Really Detective, that’s a bit much. I admit I’d like to bone you but you shouldn’t get too full of yourself.”

“It’s okay, Lucifer.” You creep forward until you’re standing right at his arm, side by side, looking over the vast city lights. “It’s good you have feelings.” You place your hand on his shirt sleeve, squeezing gently. “I wouldn’t want to be the only one.”

He looks up, brown eyes wary. 

You offer your open hand, as though to a frightened animal. “Believe in me.” 

“Don’t toy with me! No one desires a terrifying monster. No one soothes evil. They don’t dare comfort Satan.” Lucifer brings himself to his full height. “Don’t tell me you want soft, tender, gentle things I can’t have!”

He steps into your space, radiating heat as his face becomes charred crimson flesh and thinly covered bone. He pauses there, keeping his blackened visage. His eyes are ablaze, radiating raw power. Out of cavernous sockets, they glower at you. Pupils of flickering flame continue down without end, drawing you into unfathomable depths. They pledge punishment for every wicked evil sinful deed. The heat is palpable. Scorching and dry. It rolls off him in waves, burns the night air. The atmosphere crackles with it. Your skin prickles. The hairs on your arms stand.

Instinctively, you grasp for your absent handgun and he laughs bitterly.

As he stalks towards you, chest flat against yours, you fight the urge to stumble back. He’s looking for confirmation. That he’s a creature. Repulsive. Worthless. Unwanted. He expects you to run. Squaring your shoulders, you stand firm, routed to the spot, knowing he can feel vibrations of your heart pounding in your chest.

He lowers his head, his furious eyes glaring into yours. “Is this what you want?”

You push a kiss to his lips.

He gasps and a shudder runs down his spine. After a moment’s hesitation, he kisses you back. His arms circle you, pressing you close.

 

-The End-


	13. Page 13

After finishing a call with Trixie’s babysitter, you basically burst into poor Linda’s office.

“I know Lucifer’s your patient so you can’t speak about anything confidential- which I am not asking for -never would. He deserves his privacy and I know you-”

“You seem nervous.” Dr. Linda puts her coat back on the stand and takes you by the elbow, leading you to her office couch.

“Did something happen?”

You nod.

“And it concerns you and Lucifer?” Linda gives you a grin and for some reason her eyes have a girly twinkle.

“I shouldn’t have come. I couldn’t think who else to talk-” You laugh. “I mean, I seriously considered talking to Maze!”

Linda crosses her legs, head tilted in a perfect quizzical therapist posture. “Sometimes we need to get things off our chest. You’re right that I can’t discuss a patient directly, but I can talk about you and ask questions.”

You fidget with your skirt hem. “Earlier tonight, I saw…a…different side of Lucifer. I mean he told me and he told me, and I didn’t believe, but I saw…” you can’t quite find a euphemism, instead gesturing vaguely at your face.

“Oh!” Linda sits up, and maybe it’s your imagination but she seems anxious. “How did you respond?”

“I left him there.”

“You fled?”

“I needed to think.”

“Understandable.” Linda nods although her voice sounds sad. “However your expression suggests guilt, do you feel guilty?”

“No!” You think hard. “Well, yes. Yes, definitely.”

“For the record, this…event has clearly come as a shock, and from what I can see you’re handling it very well. Certainly better than some trained professionals might.” Linda leans forwards, into you on the couch. “You’re conflicted by feelings of fear but also concern for Lucifer. Let’s explore the second. You feel protective of him?”

“I think he used to feel he could only rely on himself.”

You look at Linda’s neutral face for some sign, but she just nods.

“I’d hate to let him down.”

“Because being a good friend is important to you. And you know he values your opinion and that he’ll take your reaction as confirmation of who he is and how he should value himself.” Linda goes to the water jug by the window, pours two glasses and places them on the table at your knee. “Has he ever let you down?”

“He’s the best friend I’ve ever had. He’s such an inappropriate, gleeful, loyal, kind, frustrating, childish, gross, charming, weirdo.”

“Does this new side change that?”

You puff out your cheeks, releasing a long breath. “I don’t know.”

“Would he ever harm you?”

“He could…” A powerful archangel could snap your neck and not think twice. “But never.”

Linda gives you an encouraging smile. “Sometimes we know the decision we want to make but, perhaps there are strong contradictory impressions or other people’s opinions are so markedly different, we don’t trust our own instincts.”

“You’re saying I should trust myself and go see him?”

“Can you?”

You sigh. “I don’t know what I’m thinking. There’s so much I don’t know, about the world, about him.”

“Well, you said you’d hate to let him down, but how would you feel about asking for thinking space?”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To talk more to Linda (TURN TO PAGE 7)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281177)  
\- [To ask Lucifer for thinking space (TURN TO PAGE 10)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281213)


	14. Page 14

Even as Lucifer says, “Wait! Don’t.”, you’re already placing yourself in front of him, shielding him from Dan. And Dan’s gun, now pointed at your chest.

“Move Chloe.” Dan’s jaw tightens.

Behind you, Lucifer’s voice says, “Detective, think of your offspring.”

“Lucifer, be quiet!” you hiss. “For once in your life, listen to me and shut the hell up.”

“Detective!” You can hear the pout in his tone.

“Don’t. You. Talk. To her.” Dan’s gun hand jerks alarmingly.

Still firmly holding your firearm, you offer a placating hand. “He’s not trying to rile you.”

“Really Chloe, you’re defending him?” Dan’s voice is high. “He’s not even a he, he’s an it. A thing!”

Behind you, Lucifer growls.

From married life, you recognize Dan’s thin-lipped grimace as a precursor to his you-lost-your-chance I’m-not-backing-down face. And you’re afraid fear will make him escalate things. His shoulders are squared, but they twitch. Sweat soaks his t-shirt, a large wet ring around the neck and armpits. And his fingers jerk as though working up to some instinctive bad choice.

In a calm voice you say, “I’ve seen exactly who Lucifer Morningstar is, and you have every right to be frightened.”

“Don’t handle me Chloe!”

“I’m not. We’re in this together. You and me.”

At your words, Dan releases a sign of tension and his shoulders noticeably relax. His gun lowers just a fraction, so it’s pointing somewhere around your midsection.

“But you know this isn’t the way,” you say. “Put away your gun.”

Dan hesitates. “Yours is out.”

Perhaps you should trust him, but your instincts say he's still a bit off.

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To keep your gun out (TURN TO PAGE 5)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281150)  
\- [To put away your gun (TURN TO PAGE 9)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281204)


	15. Page 15

“What did you do to Lucifer?!” Maze snarls the moment you finally make it home.

“Hello to you too.”

Then, ignoring Maze, you crouch beside Trixie and help her take off her jacket. “Right, little Monkey. Mommy wasn’t expecting all that Traffic so it’s already a little after bedtime. Go brush your teeth and settle into bed. Maze and Mommy have to chat.”

Trixie’s brown-eyed gaze flicks between you and Maze, and clearly deciding now is not the time to demand The Sleepy Barn Owl story, she says “Okay, Mommy.”

As soon as Trixie’s gone, Maze pushes the empty coffee mug she’s nursing along the kitchen counter and stands. “Seriously, Chloe. I dropped by Lux for my backup ceiling chains and he’s drunk half the bar.”

Maze leans across you, helping herself to a steaming coffee refill, and you instinctively flinch. She pauses, cup in midair. “He showed you, didn’t he?”

“I saw.”

“Not again!” Maze growls, which now you know what she is, is terrifying and you feel every hair on your arms stand. No wonder she never responded to your LAPD-issued staring-down-a-bad-guy glare. And wasn’t at all worried about leaving boot prints on your coffee table, you think and start to giggle. The sound’s loud in the small room, piercingly high and unnatural.

Maze eyes you warily. “We’re still, the same you know. You know me. You know Lucifer.”

”Do I though? I can’t…don’t…did I ever know him? He’s actually Satan. He’s the Satan…and he tortures people.” You’re worried you might start laughing again. “How am I meant to accept that? Accept him?”

“You actually have a lot in common: valuing justice, punishing bad guys.” Maze sighs. “But if you’re going to rip out his heart, at least do it quick, even his Dad gave him that.”

You stare at Maze confused.

“He’s grown feelings for you.” Maze pronounces feelings as though it’s an embarrassing fungus. “Mushy, warm, wet feelings. He even enjoys spending time with you NOT having sex.”

“Yes, we’re friends. We were.”

Maze raises one eyebrow, giving an offensively pitying stare.

“You mean…um…romantic feelings?” You’re surprised by the tender warmth blossoming in your chest. You knew he cared about you more than most and you felt privileged to be one of his few true friends but he was still Lucifer, your boyish low-attention-span-having womanizing friend. But then he is incredibly protective of you, offering emotional support through your Dad’s trial, saving your life many times. “Lucifer’s in love with me?”

Maze snorts. “Duh.”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To go see Lucifer (TURN TO PAGE 8)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281186)  
\- [To avoid Lucifer (TURN TO PAGE 26)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281336)


	16. Page 16

You collect Trixie from her new school friend’s Mum’s, Jessica Simkins? Smith? Simons?, then inch your way through bumper to bumper traffic, with continuous honking and migraine-inducing flickering brake lights. Finally, you arrive home more than forty minutes after Trixie’s official bedtime.

Your dimly lit apartment is deserted, a dirty coffee mug and several plates the only sign Maze has been and gone. 

After settling Trixie, and reading The Sleepy Barn Owl story twice, you make yourself a hot chocolate with the last of the (barely) out of date powder, squirty cream and one of Trixie’s leftover Halloween marshmallows.

Sipping the warm chocolaty drink, you cover your legs with a woollen blanket and flick on the TV.

Bliss.

You stretch and yawn. So relaxing. So peaceful. Clearly Lucifer and his smugness are wrong. You do know how to have fun. This is the best possible day’s end you can imagine. But then, there are things about you Lucifer just doesn’t understand. 

 

-The End-


	17. Page 17

Inside Lucifer’s apartment, you search around his piano and locate your carrier bag containing your book and assorted groceries (eggs, cucumber, paper towels, lettuce).

Lucifer appears in his bedroom doorway. “Detective! You’ll stay for drinks?”

“I really should get these in the fridge.”

Lucifer pours himself a whiskey and downs it. “Just one then. Never know, you might have fun. Accidentally, of course.”

You yawn. “Another time.”

“Forget the eggs. There’s a lovely Italian restaurant- delectable scallops -they deliver. Well, for me they do, owner’s fresh out of rehab and owes me a favour. Let me provide a mouth-wateringly succulent dinner.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lucifer downs another drink. “Stay.” He saunters around the bar and takes your hand. “Your car needs a new carburettor. I know a guy. We’ll get a new one delivered from Italy by 8am tomorrow morning. My treat.”

“That’s too generous.” You stroke his hand. “Besides I really am tired.”

“Then stay for yourself. For a generous helping at the me buffet.” Lucifer waves a hand over his body. “I can help you unwind. Or, if you insist on denying yourself what you truly desire. Allow me to offer a relaxing backrub, I promise I’m just as…talented at relaxing backrubs as I am at…other more intimate actions. Come now…take something for yourself.”

His rough hands brush your shoulders and, when you don’t object, make circular strokes over your tense neck muscles. Involuntarily, you sigh before catching sight of his troubled expression, single-mindedly focused on your reaction.

You place a hand on Lucifer’s chest and he steps back chastised. “I’ll see you at work, Detective.”

“Did something happen?”

Lucifer looks about him, anywhere but you. “They’re gone, Mum and my bro. They left. And Maze won’t be speaking to me when she finds out, she warned me. It’s just me again.”

“Did they…hurt you?”

He laughs bitterly. “You wouldn’t understand. You can’t. Never will.”

It’s a devil thing.

You grunt, but then keep silent. You’ve been here before with him clearly in pain but refusing to open up.

He’s still eyeing you warily, posture closed. He was lonely, you realise, but didn’t know how to ask you to stay. Had no idea how to ask without offering something in return.

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To ask Lucifer what’s bothering him (TURN TO PAGE 28)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281363)  
\- [To just keep Lucifer company (TURN TO PAGE 30)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281402)


	18. Page 18

A week later you swing past Lux, for old times’ sake, but it’s boarded up with two burly workmen on ladders unscrewing the ‘U’ from the brickwork. There’s a lettings agent sign offering this “prime local, legendary club, with transferable liquor licence, and luxurious penthouse” for sale. 

You ask a workman when the owner next visits, but are told he’s already long gone. 

 

-The End-


	19. Page 19

“I know this case has hit a nerve,” you say to Lucifer, turning off his cell and placing it on the dashboard. “Promise me you won’t do anything extreme.”

“Detective-”

“I’m serious. I don’t want you running off half-cocked. You’ve got to learn to behave. No threatening to hold the suspect up by his ear. No karate-chopping him in the neck. No hitting him in the kidney with his own signed game-winning football.”

Lucifer has the nerve to pout. “I have never!”

“Only because I stopped you.”

A dark clothed hooded figure skulks around the chain fences to the depot’s side-door. When the man, clearly Mark Greggor, takes out keys, you grab the radio and call for backup. The radio crackles and Dispatch reports Detective Espinoza is nearby, arriving momentarily, and there’s three patrol cars en route.

“Once Dan’s here-” You look up to an open car door, and Lucifer striding purposefully across the tarmac, after Mark.

Damn.

Dan’s car pulls up as you’re slamming your door and you gesture for him to follow.

Inside, the main office is hushed and shadowy; the far door labelled “staff only” is open onto a corridor with a sign pointing in two directions; the only hint of where your partner went. One arrow points to ‘Offices Four Through Nine’, the other to ‘Storage Lockers’. Each side is equally still and noiseless, no hint of activity (and especially not overzealous bad guy punishing).

You hear Dan’s loud breathing behind you. “They could have gone either way.”

You nod. “And there’s no way to tell.”

”We should stick together.”

”No.” You wring your hands together. “Someone has to reach Lucifer before his temper gets the best of him.”

Dan gives you a funny look. “Fine, where do you want me boss? Which side are you taking?”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To search the storage lockers (TURN TO PAGE 27)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281348)  
\- [To search the offices (TURN TO PAGE 24)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281321)


	20. Page 20

You pull out your cell phone. “I’ll just text Maze. She’s minding Trixie.”

“You think that’s wise, Detective? Letting an ‘evil’ demon safeguard your short human?” Lucifer watches you carefully, and you know he’s not just asking about Maze.

“For whatever reason my daughter has charmed Maze. And Maze is fiercely protective, you should have seen them after they retrieved Trixie’s Frisbee from the old couple next door. I trust her.”

“Not worried she’ll corrupt the spawn?”

“Maze knows the rules. Although, to be certain, I’ll absolutely be going over appropriate behaviour around a minor.”

Lucifer rewards you with a beaming smile. “Well then, I better go slap on my sexy apron.”

 

-The End-


	21. Page 21

“Show me again,” You say, carefully picking across the balcony and turning Lucifer to face you. “You think I don’t know you but I do.”

“I can’t…I…Linda…she didn’t…”

You take his soft hand from the railing, entwining his fingers with yours. “I’m here for you.”

He pulls back.

You lift his hand to your lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

“Don’t. Please.”

You kiss down his fingers, softly pressing your lips to each in turn.

“Trust in me.”

His hand trembles. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Detective.”

Lucifer’s skin disappears becoming red raw sinuous muscle, scar tissue drawn thin over bone and cartilage. It’s scorched and charred black in places, but drawn in a shape you recognize. Cheekbones are visibly those of his familiar face. His crimson eyes are a dark shade so similar to his ‘normal’ brown, that you release a shaky sigh.

While keeping hold of his hand, you reach out your other, trailing your fingertips down his cheek. “Does it hurt?”

He looks away. “Not physically.”

You lean up, brushing your lips against his forehead. His skin is smooth against your lips. Its scent is fire and rock.

When you pull back, his face is its normal handsome visage.

He offers you a tentative smirk that, as you feel yourself smile back, transforms into a boyish grin. You stand together. Happily beside him, his warm hand still clasping yours.

He blinks rapidly, then clears his throat. “Now Detective, I don’t suppose you had that tempting hot chocolate you were so desiring?” He starts rolling up his shirt sleeves as you shake your head. And leads you inside, to his leather couches. “Lovely! I’m crafting you the most sinfully delectable hot chocolate you’ve ever had. Forty-four percent Venezuelan milk chocolate, crème de cacao, a drizzle of crème de cassis, a pinch of cinnamon, whipped cream-”

“You have already whipped, whipped cream?”

Lucifer looks excited. “My overnight-”

“Never mind! Don’t tell me her name.”

“Very well.” Lucifer chuckles. “You’ll stay?”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To stay for hot chocolate (TURN TO PAGE 20)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281291)  
\- [To stay for sex (let’s face it, it’s probably on offer) (TURN TO PAGE 3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281135)


	22. Page 22

“Surely you know me by now Detective?” Lucifer says, addressing himself to you.

“Don’t talk to her!” Dan yells, gun hand trembling. “And put your hands up.”

Lucifer shrugs, stubbornly keeping hands in his pockets.

You offer Lucifer a warning look.

“Very well.” Lucifer sighs, raising his hands with elaborate disinterest.

“What do you want from us? From Chloe?!” Dan jerks his firearm at Lucifer, looking out-of-his-mind petrified. His hands quake. His eyes are wide, legs wavering. Even his shoulders twitch as he screams at Lucifer, “Did you harm Trixie?! Do something to her? To Chloe? Corrupt her? Hurt her?!”

Lucifer turns grim. “Ask her yourself, she’s right there.” He moves to point at you-

Bang.

Lucifer’s chest jerks. For an instant he sways and somehow you think he’s fine. Then he crumples.

Ignoring Dan, you rush past him to Lucifer.

A vivid red is spreading across Lucifer’s white silk shirt, over his heart. He is looking up at you, eyes wide and still shocked. He holds out a hand, long fingers stretching, as he tries to speak, choking on the blood pooling in his mouth. He’s asking for you. Asking for acceptance. His struggling lips don’t quite form your name.

Then he dies.

Crying, you sit beside him and take his hand.

 

-The End-


	23. Page 23

Somehow you arrive at the precinct the next morning, and on time. Beside your desk, the spare chair’s empty and you’re relieved Lucifer’s giving you breathing space. 

You’re meant to be finishing paperwork on the Greggor case, but you keep catching yourself, fingers stilled on the keyboard, obsessing about yesterday. After catching yourself daydreaming for the forth time, you pull out your cell phone and reread Lucifer’s messages. He sounds frightened. 

You sit staring at your phone, and after a while find yourself typing…

Chloe:  
You free tomorrow 7pm? It’s Frankfurter and Fries Friday.  
9:51am

Lucifer:  
I’ll be there. Shall I bring anything? Red wine? Chocolate cake? Flowers? All of the above?  
9:52am

Chloe:  
Just yourself.  
9:58am

You take out a ballpoint pen and notepad, and write the questions that have been bugging you…  
\- Can I meet your Mum?  
\- How many brothers do you have?  
\- If you’re immortal (spelling?? imortal???) why do you bleed?  
\- If the auction wings weren’t yours, whose were they?  
\- Did it hurt to fall?  
\- Is that what happened to your face?

You read back your list, crossing out the last two questions which feel too personal, then change your mind and write them out again. The truth is, there’s lots you don’t know and anything could be a sore subject. You’ll have to make him understand you want to know the real him, all of him. Even things that are hard to hear, because friends listen without judgment. And hope he’ll open up.

 

-The End-


	24. Page 24

As you inspect the fourth empty office, all bare Formica desks and empty swivel chairs, you hear Dan’s spine-chilling scream.

You turn and run. You speed down the corridor, legs pounding, and into the concrete storage area.

Rounding the corner, you find Dan with a very shaky gun pointed at Lucifer’s heart. In a foetal position between them, your perp’ Mark Greggor lies sobbing.

“Dan! What on Earth…?”

Dan turns half-turns, keeping his gun trained firmly on your partner. “It’s all true, he’s the devil! He’s the devil!" Dan waves his gun wildly at Lucifer. “Show her! Show her what you are!”

“Detec- Chloe, you should leave.” Lucifer seems worried.

But he only occasionally glances at Dan, instead beseeching you with a look that’s lacking his trademark Luciferness. Your heart softens at his helpless expression. His breathing’s unsteady, eyes absurdly wide. On your proud partner, it’s the equivalent of begging on bended knee. He implores you with those puppy-dog brown eyes, but you shake your head.

Lucifer turns to Dan. “Dan, Detective Formally-Known-As-Douche, intermittent friend, fellow action aficionado. Don’t do this.”

Dan reaches his thumb forward, flicking off the gun’s safety.

“Dan.” You give him your even-tempered cop tone. “You know the devil doesn’t exist. There’s no such thing as pure evil. There is no depraved beast in the afterlife waiting to torture you because you didn’t pray hard enough. He’s-”

Lucifer’s face transforms. Scarlet eyes peer out of scorched and burnt flesh.

You gasp.

Instantly Lucifer’s face is normal. “I never lied,” he says in a small voice. “I told you what I am from the start.”

 

***

 

You’re still in the storage warehouse, at least you’re dimly conscious of it, time seems to have slowed or possibly stopped.

This can’t be happening. Cannot. Be. Happening.

You’re now aware the very loud breathing you hear is actually yours. And your hands are trembling, no, not just your hands. Your whole body shakes from feet to shoulders. And yet you feel numb.

But like a good law enforcement professional, you force your attention on the situation.

“…we’ve let this thing around Trixie.” Dan is yelling. “Who knows what he’s done to her.”

“I would never harm the spawn!”

“Deceiver. Liar!”

Lucifer sighs. “Now, really Daniel. Name calling doesn’t become you.”

Dan looks terrified. Eyes are wild, their gaze darting about the room. Sweat drips down his forehead. Hair’s soggy and limp. His gun hand trembles. As does his trigger finger.

“Dan,” you say. “You wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt him.”

“No.” Dan squares his shoulders, taking a firing stance. “I wouldn’t.”

Instinctively, you pull out your handgun, training it on Dan.

“Chloe, you’d protect this monster?!”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To step between Lucifer and Dan (TURN TO PAGE 14)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281249)  
\- [To stay where you are (TURN TO PAGE 22)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281309)


	25. Page 25

“Here swallow this.” Linda slides one of two Mojitos across the bar. “To be taken orally and as often as needed.”

“Alcohol, really?”

“Oh, it helps.” Linda gives you a significant look. “And we’ll repeat in as many sessions as you want.”

 

-The End-


	26. Page 26

The following Monday evening, you’re walking past the lab when Ella excitedly waves you over.

“Wazzzzzzzzzzup fellow Tribeeeee!” Ella fistbumps your arm and turns down the blasting So-Cal gangster rap. “I ran into Lucifer at Luciano’s on Saturday- their duck confit in redcurrant and lavender sauce is amazeballs! Is something wrong with him?!”

“We haven’t spoken recently.” You avoid Ella’s gaze.

In fact, you haven’t returned any calls or texts from him, Maze or even Linda. And you’re temporarily hiding out (let’s call it what it is) at Mum’s beach house.

“He was out with five- no seven women.”

You push down an unexpected wave of sadness. “Did he ask after me?”

“No. But he was pretty hammered.” Ella positions a slide under her magnifier, adjusting the nob. “Caused quite a stir when he seduced the waitress and she ended up half-sitting on the coffee cart with her legs around him.”

You groan.

“I know, right? He seemed off.” Ella tilts her head thoughtfully. “Said he was leaving, returning where he was meant to be.”

“Meant?”

Ella stares off at the lab’s glass wall, tapping a biro against her chin. “No!…deserves! He said he’s going back to what he deserves.”

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To ask Ella’s advice (TURN TO PAGE 4)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281144)  
\- [To take more time to think (TURN TO PAGE 18)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281282)


	27. Page 27

“You turned on him! Was the truth truly so awful you couldn’t accept him?” You hear Lucifer’s snarl as you burst through the door at the end of the corridor, gun drawn. “Did he mean so little?!”

You scan the room which comprises of a series of yellow metal roll down shutters, apparently arranged in a maze shape. It’s empty, now pin-drop quiet, except for weeping coming from the end of the row. You creep around the corner, gun leading the way and stop. Your words dry on your lips.

“His punishment didn’t fit the crime! Why do you humans always think you know punishment?!” Lucifer roars.

Mark Greggor is being held by his neck against the wall, feet dangling, and blubbering uncontrollably. His sobs mix with the sound of piss dripping down his pant leg and bouncing off the concrete.

Holding him easily is Lucifer, you know it’s him from the expensive suit but his face is the stuff of nightmares: burnt and blackened portions of lifeless flesh and sinuous muscle. The face of the Devil.

He gives off raw terrifying power. It rolls off him. The air around crackles with it, making your legs tremble and your pulse pound.

You must have gasped because he turns quickly, dropping Mark, as his face reverts to normal.

He holds his hands up. “Don’t shoot, Detective.”

You look down, and realise you’re pointing your handgun right at his heart.

Still holding his hands palm out, he reaches for you. “Don’t be afraid, Detective. I would never hurt you.”

“Freeze Lucifer! Don’t move!”

Lucifer halts.

He clears his throat. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Just…stay where you are!” You hold out a hand as if warding him off.

“Right. Of course.” His tone is bitter.

Behind you, there’s the footfall of your newly arrived backup. Uniform officers storm the area, handcuffing the trembling suspect. They pay you no mind as you holster your service weapon, turn on your heal and leave.

You don’t, can’t, look back.

With every step Lucifer calls your name.

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To drive and think (TURN TO PAGE 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281123)  
\- [To hide out (TURN TO PAGE 6)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281165)


	28. Page 28

Lucifer looks so lost. You must get through to him. He can’t keep insisting he’s this evil foul creature. You know that’s not who he truly is. If he’d only talk to you, you know you could help. Nothing can possibly be as atrocious as he thinks. And if you can’t help him, he’s just going to stay closed-off and alone. His undeserved self-loathing will only blossom. And you dread to think what harm your compassionate partner might cause himself.

You take a breath, stealing yourself to do something you swore blind you’d never ever do. “Let’s make a deal.”

“Deal?” Lucifer grins, leaning forward. 

“You tell me what’s bothering you. Trust me with all of it.” You sigh. “And in return you can name your price.”

“Anything, Detective?” Lucifer smirks. “You know that covers an awful lot.”

You lay a hand on his arm. “I trust you.”

Lucifer smiles a soft sweet smile at your hand, but then grimaces.

He gulps his whiskey. “I’m afraid I’ll have to pass, my dear.”

“You’re turning down a deal?”

“Hard pass.”

 

-The End-


	29. Page 29

There’s some sort of traffic jam ahead (when isn’t there) and after ninety minutes you’re still just coming up on the exit for Lux.

Your cell beeps:

Maze:  
Is Lucifer with you? He went to see that bitch he calls Mom and now I can’t reach him.  
8:32pm

You’re sure Lucifer is fine, after-all how much danger can he possibly be in visiting his Mom.

Then you realise. Damn it! You forgot your book (and several perishable groceries) at Lucifer’s Penthouse earlier.

Your book is a YA sci-fi about a schoolboy time-travelling through a typical Monday, changing decisions so he can avoid tragedy. Although you’re only four chapters in, the idea that nothing is set in stone and you can explore different outcomes (if you want) appeals to you, well that, and the tentative romance blossoming between the caring lad and his brash, but emotionally-vulnerable best-friend.

Maze:  
Now I can’t raise Amenadiel.  
8:36pm

 

NEXT STEP:  
\- [To collect your things from Lucifer (TURN TO PAGE 17)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281276)  
\- [To go home (TURN TO PAGE 16)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9400544/chapters/21281267)


	30. Page 30

“They’re gone…and…I just…the penthouse was empty.”

“What about the Brittanys?”

“I didn’t want them. I…ah…” Lucifer looks somewhere around your knees.

“You know friends look out for each other. They want to help if they know there’s a problem, so all you have to do is say.”

Lucifer nods. “Detective…I…”

“I understand.” You hold out the groceries. “Why don’t you shove these in the fridge? And make me a double espresso.” 

As he takes the plastic bag, you say, “We’ll do whatever you fancy…except that.”

“Did you know Weaponizer 3 is on?” 

“Isn’t that the one where the big-boobed bimbo with an axe jumps topless out of a wedding cake?”

“You know it! Marvellous, I’ll set it up.”

 

-The End-


	31. Notes

Two unused (Azrael's blade) endings (not used because they'd need their own option thread and many, many scenes just to get to them). Two things I like about the show: Azrael's blade does work on celestial beings they just have more control than humans; Chloe seems to always be able to calm Lucifer (but could that bond withstand enhancement by supernatural mojo??).

A friend suggested if I wasn't going to write these I should just add them as notes...  
These would be an offshoot of Lucifer chasing after the case's bad guy and Chloe and Dan following, but in this situation neither would reach Lucifer while he's still showing his devil form so neither knows.  
Chloe returns home (leaving Trixie at friend's house as the extra time at the warehouse allows the traffic jam to become common knowledge on the radio) and is confronted by Linda and Maze who think she's the only one who can help Lucifer.  
Maze explains that Luci has discovered his Mum's future plan (which has involved betraying his trust) and that she's stolen the blade to use on his Dad. He's gone to retrieve the blade and (Linda explains) they're worried he's so angry that if he does get it he'll be compelled to use it on Mum. Which is fine with Maze but Linda thinks this will destroy him emotionally.  
They both think Chloe is the only one who can calm/stop him. But first she has to know the truth so Maze reveals her demon face. Linda understands that there's so much to process, that Chloe would ideally have weeks to mull over past conversations/experiences with Lucifer and the BIG meaning-of-life questions, but there's no time. Chloe must decide right now if she can put all that aside and (without thought) be the friend he needs...

Ending one:  
Chloe asks a couple of perfectly reasonable quick questions and arrives too late. She arrives just in time to see the blade pierce Charlotte's throat. Charlotte falls down dead as Lucifer realises what he's done.

Ending Two:  
Chloe arrives when things appear to be too late as an enraged Lucifer already has the blade and has Charlotte cornered. Maze tells Chloe it's too late and warns her to stay back but instead Chloe puts herself between Lucifer and Charlotte. Then Chloe puts a hand on his chest and, using examples from their past cases, explains to him that she knows exactly who he really is. Lucifer eventually drops the blade. In this ending I'd have tried to go massively full happy ending (hopefully to outweigh sadness of ending one).


End file.
